Ordinary Day
by Marie Goos
Summary: Set after season two, Episode 9: Bitter Work. The everyday lives of Iroh, Zuko, and their trusty ostrichhorse as they track the Avatar.
1. Peaches

I finally decided to write some Avatar fanfiction! Well, this is the first part of a story that's going to consist of a series of short vignettes (kind of like The House on Mango Street, except less insane). I thought that having shorter chapters would increase the likelihood of me actually finishing it, since I have about three other stories in the works.

Anyway, it takes place immediately after the episode "Bitter Work," and it's about Iroh and Zuko... And, you know, just the mundane things they do. Or in Zuko's case, try and fail to do. Anyway, enjoy!

- - - - - - - -

**Ordinary Day**

By Marie Goos

- - - - - - - -

Part 1: Peaches

- - - - - -

Iroh breathed in the heavy air that usually followed a storm, holding a cup of tea that, for once, he'd really rather not drink. To say that it was horrible would have been generous- extremely generous. He glanced about to make sure he wasn't being watched before he threw the tea into the campfire; it flared up for a moment, then settled down to its rhythmic crackling.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and he quickly pretended to be finishing off the last of his tea.

"I think I made the tea a little better this time." Zuko sat down in front of the fire, wielding precisely two nuts and a questionable looking mushroom. "I found breakfast." He looked rather doubtful about his meager haul.

"It looks... Delicious." He would have to teach Zuko how to hunt and forage as soon as he healed up properly. "I think I will only eat half of my nut. I have been meaning to go on a diet, and they are very filling."

As usual, Zuko merely stared.

"You know, laughter is a natural stress reliever."

"Laughter isn't going to help me catch the Avatar," Zuko grumbled.

Iroh refrained from arguing, instead holding up his cup. "Is there anymore of your delightful tea?" He thanked his lucky stars that he was a good liar; although, he wasn't sure of how well Zuko could detect a lie, in the first place.

Zuko hesitated only a moment before pouring some more tea for him.

Iroh took the smallest sip he could manage, trying his best not to make a face. "Ah, refreshing."

"Uncle..." Zuko set the pot down, looking as if he wanted to say something. "...I think we should move on, since you're feeling better."

He had a feeling that it wasn't was Zuko had intended to say, but he nodded. "I agree. Azula is most likely right behind the Avatar, and if we don't start moving soon we will lose track of both of them."

"Then we should go as soon as possible. I'll pack up and load the bird-horse, and-"

"Does it have a name?"

Zuko paused, looking slightly puzzled. "_No_, it doesn't have a _name_."

"Well, we just can't keep calling it 'the bird-horse.'"

"Why not? That's what it is, isn't it?"

"I say we call her Peaches." Iroh stood and approached the bird-horse, ignoring Zuko's horrified expression as he pet her nose. "Good morning, Peaches."

The bird-horse chirped happily in response.

"She likes it."

Zuko quickly jumped to his feet, shouting. "We are _not_ naming that _thing_ Peaches!"

"But she's already adopted the name," he replied calmly. "Look, you are scaring her."

Peaches gave a tremulous chirp.

"There, there, Peaches," he comforted.

"I'm not calling it Peaches!" Zuko raged.

"Alright," Iroh conceded. "If you hate the name that much, I think we can settle for Miss Pretty."

Zuko let out a wordless roar, then stomped off toward the abandoned house they'd been staying in.

"Peaches it is."

- - - - - - - -

Well, that's it for part one. Part two is in the works!


	2. Hunting

A/N: In this part, ridiculous things happen to Zuko. As usual.

Disclaimer: Avatar isn't mine. Sorry.

Part Two: Hunting

--- ---

"Good morning, my nephew!"

Zuko grunted, moaned, and rolled over.

"You should have seen the sunset. It was glorious! Peaches and I watched it from that hill to the south."

Zuko grunted again, then cracked his good eye open. "Uncle, I was trying to _sleep_."

"Early to bed and early to rise makes a man-"

"Very tired," Zuko interrupted, sounding irritated. "And grumpy."

"Won't you join us for breakfast?" Iroh ventured, knowing full well that if Zuko was already getting irritable, then he was up for the day.

"Who is 'us,' exactly?"

"Peaches and myself, of course." Iroh walked over to the small campfire he'd started and sat down.

"You talk about that ostrich-horse like it's a person," Zuko grumbled, sitting up and yawning. "What's for breakfast?"

"I caught a shrew." Iroh held out the small animal that he'd skewered on a stick and roasted. "It looks a bit tough."

"That's disgusting!" Zuko snarled, grimacing. "How can you eat that?"

"Hunger is the best spice," he replied.

"I'll get something more edible," Zuko promised, and although Iroh could tell that he meant it, he doubted the promise would amount to anything more than maybe a rock with some lichen on it.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he lied. "Perhaps I could give you come advice on the matter."

"I don't need it," Zuko replied, already up and heading for the woods. "I'll be fine."

"Good luck." Iroh prodded the fire a bit and, when Zuko was out of earshot, muttered, "he'll need it."

"ARGH!" Zuko screamed from somewhere to the west.

"Just play dead!" Iroh shouted back, and took a bite out of his shrew.

It was actually very tender and delicious.

"Is there any shrew left?" Zuko pushed through the bushes, covered in a very bad smelling liquid.

"That was quick," he replied, tearing half of the shrew off the skewer and handing it over.

"There's a skunk-deer in the forest." Zuko sat down at the campfire, looking embarrassed. "And it's in heat."

Iroh tactfully suppressed his laughter by taking another bite of shrew.

Peaches snorted.

"Shut up, Peaches!" Zuko threw his half-shrew at her, crossing his arms.

Iroh stuffed the rest of his shrew in his mouth and hoped that Zuko wouldn't see his grin.

Peaches ate Zuko's half.

- - - -

In the next part... Zuko will probably fail at something. Again.


	3. Nature's Candy

A/N: Iroh has a craving for fruit and Zuko has one of his little tantrums.

-

Disclaimer: Nothing in, around, under, over, or within approximation of Avatar is mine.

-

Part Three: Nature's Candy

--- ---

"According to this sign post, there's a town to the north. We should be able to get there by sundown." Zuko stood, carefully reading the sign.

Iroh pet Peaches, watching Zuko read the sign. "Excellent. Perhaps we'll have enough money to buy some fruit. Melons and berries are in season, you know."

"Uncle..." Zuko took a moment to glare angrily at the sign, then turned around to face him. "We are trying to evade Azula while tracking the Avatar, and all you can think about is fruit?"

"Ah, but Prince Zuko," he argued serenely, "fruit is nature's candy."

"I don't care about nature's candy!" Zuko roared back.

"I think some nice, fresh food will calm your frayed nerves," he pointed out calmly. "We will have to save up for at least a little bit of fruit."

With another roar and a few flails that bordered on an apoplectic fit, Zuko turned and headed down the road that led to the village.

Iroh patted Peaches on the nose and followed. "I have such a fun and interesting nephew."


	4. The Pincher

A/N: Zuko's first lecherous come on. Awww! It's my personal favorite, so far.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

-

-

Part Four: The Pincher

-

-

-

Iroh stood at a produce stand, admiring the selection of melons. There were very few of them, but they were all at the peak of their ripeness, and in very good condition. Zuko stood to his right, trying to look interested in fruit.

"Do you prefer melon or berries?" Iroh asked, picking up a melon and knocking on it with his fist.

"Whatever's cheaper," Zuko replied tightly, reaching for a mango. Suddenly, he yelped and dropped it.

"Is something wrong?" Iroh asked, watching Zuko rub his behind and glance at the woman who stood beside him, deeply involved in her fruit.

"...Nothing." He turned back to the mangos, but Iroh kept his eye on the woman.

She was inspecting a papaya when her attention turned from fruit to Zuko. With a sidelong glance and a wicked grin, she leaned over a bit, reached out, and...

"Ouch!" Zuko grabbed his backside and jumped up a little.

Iroh knew a pincher when he saw one, and wondered what exactly would happen next.

Zuko glared at the woman, who winked at him and grinned even wider. He sidled away from her and leaned in toward Iroh. "This woman is _insane_," he whispered, casting a slightly confused glance in her direction.

She waggled her eyebrows at him.

It was at that moment that Iroh found himself trying very desperately not to laugh. "I think she likes you," he prodded, his voice strained from the effort.

"Likes me? She's _pinching_ me!" He glanced back at the woman, and she clicked her teeth, growling. "I think she's going to bite me!"

Iroh couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Life rarely gave him moments of hilarity anymore, so he might as well have cherished it.

"Why are you laughing? Some crazy woman is assaulting me- Ah! Stop that!" Zuko whirled around to face the woman, who still had her hand outstretched. "Do you have a problem with me?"

The woman looked pensive for a moment. "Actually, it's your ass, really. It's too good to be true. I'm just checking to see if it's real." She winked again, on top of it.

Iroh felt his laughter redouble as Zuko turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Papaya?" she offered mildly.

"No!" Zuko grabbed Iroh and stormed off, dragging him along. "And stop laughing at me!"

-

-

-


	5. The Talk

A/N: I don't think any explanation is really needed.

Disclaimer: It's still not mine. I swear.

-

-

Part Five: The Talk

-

-

Iroh sat by their small campfire and drank his first decent cup of tea in a long, long time. "You should try some of this tea," he told Zuko. "It calms the mind."

"How is _anything_ supposed to calm me down?" he huffed back. "The Avatar is _days_ ahead of us, Azula could attack at any moment, and two days ago some strange woman pinched me in a place _I_ don't even like to touch!"

"I should hope not," Iroh replied simply, smiling inwardly at his own joke.

Zuko grunted, but it had been a long day and most of the fight had been sapped out of him by traveling, tracking, and hunting. "Maybe I'll have some," he conceded.

Iroh poured a cup and handed it over, offering Zuko a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we'll catch up with the Avatar soon, and Azula is probably more occupied with him than she is with us. Besides, it's a _good_ thing when a woman pinches you and winks. It's called _flirting_. Well, perhaps flirting is a bit tamer than that..."

"Uncle, _please_ don't. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm dirty. I'm _not_ in the mood." He gulped down his tea, sighing.

"All I'm saying is that you're a young man now, and some women are very forward when they feel attraction."

Zuko bent his head down and covered his eyes with his hand, groaning. "You're not going to stop, are you?"

"Although, I'd advise you not to react the same way to any young women you might set your sights on. They don't take very kindly to such advances." Iroh sipped his tea, considering ending his rambling at the look on Zuko's face. However, it was more encouraging than hindering to him. After all, embarrassing his nephew was one of the many pleasures of being an uncle. "And as for flirting... Well, I don't think you're subtle enough for that. Not yet, at least."

Zuko groaned again, more loudly this time.

Peaches took an interest in the noise and started sniffing at him, then produced a loud grunt.

"However, you do seem to be very good at flirting with ostrich-horses."

"ARGH!" Zuko exclaimed when Peaches leaned closer and licked the side of his face in one long, wet stroke. "No, Peaches! Bad girl!"

"Would you like some more tea?" Iroh offered politely.

Zuko stood up and stomped off, presumably to sulk somewhere.

Iroh considered going after him for a bit, but then decided that it was best to give him some time alone. "Oh well," he told Peaches. "More tea for me."

-

-

-


	6. True Love

A/N: Iroh does all the heavy lifting around there.

Disclaimer: Zuko is actually a lightning rod stuck in the body of a boy.

-

-

Part Six: True Love

-

-

Zuko leaned in close to the old stones and ashes, grinding some of the remnants of the campfire between his fingers. "We're getting closer," he muttered, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

Iroh was happy for Zuko, he supposed. After all, his only source of hope lately had been the prospect of capturing the Avatar. Still, Iroh doubted that they would get a warm reception back home, even _with_ the Avatar.

"If we keep moving all night, we should be able to catch up with them in two days- maybe even a day and a half!" He was certainly getting excited about it.

Peaches trilled happily and started snuffling about in Zuko's hair.

"Peaches and I are very excited for you," Iroh told him, amused by how smitten the ostrich-horse was with his nephew.

"What about for yourself?" Zuko asked, looking a bit put off as he shooed Peaches away. "Don't you want to go home?"

"I have told you before, I don't think things will be that simple."

"You'll see," he muttered, heading in the direction the Avatar had traveled. "Once we capture the Avatar, things will start going our- oof!"

Iroh grimaced a bit as Zuko tripped over some upturned rock and fell flat on his face in the middle of his dramatic oration. "Are you alright?"

Peaches walked over and snorted worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Zuko snapped. He tried to push himself up, but was then hindered by Peaches sitting on him and chirping. "Get off, Peaches!"

Peaches preened.

"Uncle, help me!"

Iroh sighed, rolling up his sleeves. "I am coming, my nephew."

-

-

-


	7. Zuko Fails Again

A/N: Zuko's attempts to capture the Avatar are thwarted once again. And also ridiculed, thanks to Peaches. This is my _second_ favorite part.

Disclaimer: Hit me, lightning!

-

-

**Part Seven: Zuko Fails... Again.**

-

-

"Hah!" After weeks of tracking, Zuko had finally caught up to the Avatar at his camp site.

Iroh was happy for him, but he didn't think the attack would amount to much. "It's nice to see you all again," he greeted, mostly just to see what kind of reactions he'd get.

The motley group in front of him just stared, confused, while Zuko grunted in frustration.

"Uncle! You can't say something like that to our adversaries!"

"Why not? I always thought that politeness could get you a long way."

Peaches snorted her agreement.

"Never mind! We're here to capture the Avatar, so just remember that!"

Iroh stood by and watched as Zuko tensed and immediately got into a fighting stance, facing the Avatar. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to get involved or not, but there were four opponents now, not counting the animals, and he doubted Zuko would be able to handle it on his own.

"You might as well surrender now!" Zuko attempted to frighten them. "I have- HEY!"

Peaches had leaned forward as he spoke and started licking the back of his head.

"Stop it!" He swatted at her, but to no avail. "No, Peaches! Bad girl! _Stop!_" He managed to escape her range, but the damage had already been done.

"..._Peaches?_" Toph asked, snorting.

"That's a cute name," the Avatar commented, and all of them started snickering.

Iroh could see Zuko's temper rising, and decided that his best course of action would be to keep Peaches from getting fried and served for dinner. He grabbed her reigns and led her away from the scene. "Come along, Peaches. This is no place for you to be playing."

Behind him, Zuko let out an enraged roar and attacked the Avatar and his friends. Iroh shook his head and hoped that the resulting injuries wouldn't be too serious.

-

-

-


End file.
